Old Country Road
by Sicill
Summary: A young man is on his way to his boyfriends, but gets pulled over! What will happen to him? Will the horny "partners" let him go with a warning? Or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/?**

**Warnings: Homosexual relations. Possible strong language. Sex.**

**Author's Note: This is one of my first stories that I'm going to be posting, and it's only one chapter! I will only be putting up more chapters if I get requests for them. ;P So R&R, and please please please tell me if I got things wrong or anything! I'm working on my own with Word pad of all things.. So no spell check or anything.. _ **

**SO! Enough waiting! DIG IN! And enjoy! ;D**

A white scion made it's way down an old, unused road. The driver a young teenage boy. He wasn't drunk, but the way he was having trouble keeping from swaying and kept speeding slightly, made it seem like it. He let out a shaky, heated breath and tried to focus, not noticing that he had sped past an idle police car.

Two policemen sat in their car, the passenger in the driver's lap, being kissed furiously. The driver had his hands down his partner's pants, massaging and pinching his ass cheeks. The younger man monaed and whimpered into his mouth, and thrust his covered cock against the other's. His shirt was half off letting him rub his nipples against the other's shirt, making them go bright red and hard. They were both hard and leaking, the older driver thrust up leisurely while the other squirmed and thrust more.

The driver pulled his mouth away and growled, latching his mouth onto his partner's neck while pushing his pants off his now bruised ass. The younger cried out and threw his head back, giving him more room to work his teeth and lips over. He pushed his hips back into the hands, feeling the brush of fingers at his pucker. The driver was about to thrust his fingers in when both were startled by a car buzzing by and the speedometer going off. The driver growled in annoyance and pulled his partner's pants up and pushed him back into his seat, ignoring the loud whimper. He started the car, turned on the lights and sirens and took off, trying to will away his hard on.

The white car was weaving and speeding, not seeming aware of the police car chasing them. After a few seconds the car pulled over to the side of the road,followed by the police car. The driver's door opened and the policeman stepped out, a hand on his belt. He walked up the the other car and knocked on the window. The young man inside rolled down the window and smiled at the officer, looking flushed and nervous. "Can I h-help you officer?" The officer raised an eyebrow at the stuttering tone and flushed face. "Could you step out of the car son?"

The youth looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head and nodded instead. He took off his seat belt, turned off the car and got out to stand next to the officer. The youth wasn't much shorter than him, standing at about 5'10'' and the other at 6'1''. The oficer walked nearer the police car to see the youth better then turned to him and asked. "Have you been drinking anything tonight?" The youth looked alittle flushed and unfocused, and didn't answer like he hadn't heard him. "Son. Have you been drinking?" He shook his head quick. "Um, no. No, I haven't." He cleared his throat and couldn't stop the deep blush coming to his face.

The officer decided checking him for drugs first would be the better route and odered him to put his hands on the hood with his legs spread. He didn't miss the rise in the flush, nor the small moan and bite of his lip when he did as asked. He started to pat him down, starting at the arms, working to the torso, then down to ankles and working his way up. He made a note at how hard the kid's nipples were and when he pulled his shirt up to check his waist and pockets, he felt the hard on and moist spot on his pants.

'Kid must be on Viagra or something..' he thought with a snort, and stole a lustfull glance and his heated partner. When his fingers brushed an object in the back of the kid's pants, he frowned and felt it again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick, black, soft plastic ring and pulled it up to realise it was connected to a string of the same material coming from the kids pants.

He hummed to himself and tugged on it a bit, watching the youth twitch. "And what is this?" The officer pulled on it a bit more, knowing full well what it was, and smirked wide when the kid stuttered and shook. "U-um.. I-it-it's nothing." The officer chuckled. "Uh-huh.." He looked over and motioned his partner to get out of the car, his other hand not letting go of the ring he kept fiddling with.

His partner got out and walked behind the youth to see what he wanted, not noticing he had his shirt buttoned wrong, with his zipper wide open. The older look him over and smirked, then nodded towards the kid. "Looks like he's trying to hide something." He looked down, and showed his ppartner the ring and pulled on it alittle hard, making the kid jump and gasp. "He says it's nothing. What do you think?" The partner gasped quietly and looked at his elder with lust clouding his eyes. "I think we should find what it really is.." He walked back to the car and reached in, pulling out two pairs of gloves.

When he turned back, the older had his hands splayed over the kid's crotch while "helping" to get the belt and pants undone. He pulled on a pair of the gloves and once his partner got everything undone he took a pair of gloves and put them on before pushing the kid's pants down so they fell off. The youth tilted his hips back to hide the erection he was sporting, but showed them more of the outline of the object in his underwear.

The officer looked at his partner, flushed and licking his lips at the sight of the slim youth. His partner, though lust filled, had most likely run the plates and knew the kid's information. He silently asked what his age was and watched his partner smile and mouth 20, back to him. He smirked wider at that, he wasn't that much younger than them, so he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the kid's underwear and pulled them down till they fell like his pants.

The black ring and string fell and his erection bounced against his stomach, looking red and leaking. The officer picked the ring back up and let his fingers follow the plastic string attached until he hit the kid's twitching pucker. "I wonder what this goes to.." he looked over at his prtner "Any ideas?" His partner swallowed hard and shrugged with a sly smirk. " I don't know.. Maybe I should. Check?" He held up a gloved hand, willing and hooking two fingers sugestively. The older smiled and circled his finger on the pucker once, the kid shivering hard at the touch, and stepped back to let his partner come closer.

The younger officer stood provocitivly close and picked up the string, giving it a bit of a tug. A small bit slid out and the kid moaned. He put two of his fingers against the pucker and probed it just barely. He looked back up at his partner. "Get me the lube will you?" He smiled and watched his partner get the tube of lube they had hidden in the glove box, then glanced down at the kid. The youth had folded his arms and put his head on the hood, his breath heavy, and getting steadily louder. "Here.." His partner's low breath against his ear startled him, and made his hard cock twitch.

He took the lube from his hand and pecked him on the lips, then turned back to the panting youth. He popped the top off the bottle, making the kid twitch, and pooured a bit on his fingers, coating them liberally. He closed the tube back and moved closer, putting his fingers back to the kid's pucker and rubbed them around it a bit to lube the ouside, and watch him shiver hard. "Alright, let's see what's in here..." He smiled and started pushing his two fingers into the tight little hole and wiggled his fingers to help them move farther.

The kid started to squirm and moan so his partner pressed a gloved hand agaisnt his back with a hushed order to calm down. He watched his partner rub his thumb against the back of the kid's neck while he worked his fingers in deeper, starting to feel the hard form of a large annal bead. The bead felt huge, bigger than what he thought the kid could probably handle, if he wanted to take it out, he'd need to stretch him alittle first...

His partner was stroking his back now, as he started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of the pink pucker, and watched in pleasure as he moaned and arched into the hands of them both. "P-please.." the quiet whimper from the kid made them look at eachother and they both moved. He took his fingers out and his partner took his hand away. The kid moaned sadly and tried to thrust his hips back onto the fingers that weren't there. Both officers smiled and the older embraced the younger with a kiss. They pulled apart with a wet sucking noise and the older whispered in his partner's ear. "Get in the back and strip. Put your clothes in the front." He nodded eagerly and rushed to as told, forgeting to take the gloves off.

The older turned back to the kid and stepped behind him to lean over him. He pressed his hips against against the kid's ass and drapped himself along his back, flush against him. "You're coming with us young man.." he breathed heavily against the shell of his ear and gave it a small lick. The kid was shuddering and moaning, quietly begging for him to touch him. He reached down and in one move pulled the pants and boxers back up, ignoring the kids confused grunt and pulled the keys from the kids pocket and locked his car. He pocketed the keys himself then swiftly lifted the kid off the car hood and carried him to the back. The kid squeaked and clung to him, his eyes going wide. He smirked and chuckled. Once he got close to the car's back door, he leaned down to see his partner naked except for his gloves and smiled. He slid the youth in the back seat head first so he'd lay against his partner and took his pants, shoes and socks off, throwing them into the front seat.

**:: UH OH! CLIFF HANGER! :O ::**

**:: Send me reviews! And you shall have more! ::**


	2. Author's Note

Alright, well first off.. OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy and my mind just hasn't been into the writing as much lately! I'm very surprised at how many people have reviewed! Please try to bear with me on this. I'm nearly done with chapter two! I hope. ._.


End file.
